littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Kill
Golden Kill is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 46th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Salem Downtown. Plot Previously, Vice President Matt Fletcher told the Liberty Agency that Deathstalker was smuggling gold through Salem City. Abraham and the player went to the Cartwright's largest mine, only to find Abraham's rival Justin Pronsky electrocuted to crisp by the drill machine device. The five people were labelled as suspects: Alfred Dimitriu (nature explorer), Kenneth Baynton (mine foreman), Nina Falcao (gold smuggler), Tatanka Bullwalker (local Indian child), and Brooke Mallette (enduro racer). While searching for evidences, Abraham discovers the mine full of golds. Suddenly, Deathclaws blows up the mine to prevent them from escape. But luckily, the player takes Abraham to another path and make it exit from mine. Mid-investigation, the cops rescued a Papewes boy named Tatanka Bullwalker, who had been dangling from the edge of a cliff near Opal Creek Falls to protest against child labor in the Cartwright mines. Later, mine foreman Kenneth Baynton tried to blow up the crime scene so the company could continue mining. Despite that, the team was able to incriminate nature explorer and Justin's colleague Alfred Dimitriu for the murder. Alfred eventually admitted to killing him in self-defense. He claimed Justin wanted him dead after he had taken a photo of him smuggling an apple-sized gold. One night, they went to the mine supposedly for research. Justin then attacked him, and—in defense—Alfred activated the drill device, electrocuted him into the crisp. Judge Pereira sentenced Alfred to 10 years in prison, with a chance for parole in 4 years. During Traitor Among Us! (4/6), Tatanka told Roxanne and the player he saw a person in a raincoat throwing a file folder into the falls. They found a Liberty Agency file folder and deduced Deathclaws was scared off when they heard Tatanka. Per Nora, the folder contains internal information dating back to Liberty Town, this ruling out Raymond—who joined in Vietnam—as the cult follower. Furthermore, the folder contained dossiers on everyone except Nora, who then denied being Vermilion Master's second-in-command. Meanwhile, Abraham and the player arrested Nina Falcao for smuggling gold before she ran away from Deathstalker. She said Deathstalker was smuggling in the mines, so the team went there and found a metal briefcase with an apple-sized gold inside. Upon interrogation, Kenneth said their security cameras caught Brooke Mallette sneaks in to steal the gold. Brooke then said that a sponsor had asked her to bring the briefcase to the finish line of the race and that she did not know about the gold. Later, Fatiha remembers about Christa Rees and being captivated 53 years ago since she don't know anything when she worked in Bollywood horror films. While Roxanne promised to keep an eye on Nora, the team found out that the enduro race's finish line was in Salem City, so the Liberty Agency followed the Enduro racers and the Deathstalker sponsor there. Summary Victim *'Justin Pronsky' Murder Weapon *'Drill Machine Device' Killer *'Alfred Dimitriu' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats horse meat. *The suspect takes barberries. *The suspect knows engineering. *The suspect is covered in gold dust. *The suspect has a rash. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats horse meat. *The suspect takes barberries. *The suspect knows engineering. *The suspect is covered in gold dust. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats horse meat. *The suspect is covered in gold dust. *The suspect has a rash. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is covered in gold dust. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats horse meat. *The suspect takes barberries. *The suspect knows engineering. *The suspect has a rash. Killer's Profile *The killer eats horse meat. *The killer takes barberries. *The killer knows engineering. *The killer is covered in gold dust. *The killer has a rash. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Traitor Among Us! (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Salem Downtown Category:Copyrighted Images